Dedikasi
by Chilla
Summary: Tap, tap tap. Suara papan keyboard yang dipencet memecah keheningan malam. Tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap terjaga—untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang sedang ditulisnya. Karena sekali ia memulai sesuatu, ia akan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. / AU, slight SasuSaku. Tema kepenulisan.


Gadis berambut merah muda itu memegang lembar-lembar kertas di tangannya, dan menyalakan komputer di warnet yang ditempatinya. Ia mengklik paket yang dipilih, dan mulai membuka _browser_.

Tapi tujuan sebenarnya sih bukan itu. Ia kemari untuk mengetik, dan karena rental komputer yang menyewakan jasa mengetik sudah jarang, maka ia pun mengerjakan hal itu di warnet.

Dibukanya lembar halaman buku tulis yang berisi tulisan yang ia buat waktu itu di sela-sela jam kosong di sekolah, dan mulai menyalin kalimat-kalimat yang ada ke _MS Word_.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Bunyi papan keyboard yang diketik terdengar ritmis di sela-sela keramaian warnet tersebut. Ia mengecek jumlah _words_ yang ada sebentar, dan melanjutkan mengetik. Sebuah cerita untuk pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu...

* * *

**Dedikasi**

.

_Rate: T_

_Genre: General_

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes**: AU. Mengangkat tema kepenulisan.

* * *

.

Empat puluh lima menit sudah berlalu. _Billing_ sudah hampir habis, tinggal lima belas menit lagi.

Sakura menjeda kegiatan mengetiknya sesaat, dan meminta tambahan waktu pada operator warnet di depan. Setengah jam pun kembali bertambah ke _billing_-nya.

Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya, dan melanjutkan mengetik. _Tap tap tap_.

Hm...ia tidak terlalu peduli bila _billing_ yang harus dibayarnya menjadi bertambah. Lagipula, ia sedang mengetik cerita yang ia janjikan untuk seseorang. Tidak enak kan, kalau sudah bilang tapi tidak dikasih. Ia bukan tipe orang yang hanya sekedar omong manis dan janji-janji belaka.

Ia membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan mulai melanjutkan mengetik. _Tap, tap tap_.

* * *

.

Ia menunggu komentar dari pembaca yang ada. Dan ketika hal yang ia tunggu sudah tiba, ia membacanya sekilas, dan menaikkan alis sedikit.

_'Hm, kurang seru. Datar.'_

Haha. Tipikal Uchiha. Cerita yang ditulisnya sekarang ini memang dibuat untuk pemuda berambut jabrik itu—dan bagi Sakura, mendapat komentar lebih dari sekadar '_hn_' saja sudah cukup memuaskan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memang irit bicara, sih.

'_Oh, begitu ya komentarnya.._' ia hanya mencatat itu dalam hati. Dan melanjutkan menulisi halaman tengah buku tulisnya.

.

Bel istirahat sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Tapi masa bodo ah, sepertinya ia akan men_-skip_ istirahat, dan melanjutkan menulisi bagian cerita yang itu sampai selesai.

* * *

_._

_Trek, trek._

Bunyi jemari yang diketuk-ketukkan ke meja memecah keheningan di tempat duduknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke kursi, dan memandang sekeliling kelas.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tapi ia tidak keluar.

Istirahat kali ini sepertinya akan dipakainya untuk menyelesaikan salah satu bagian cerita yang ada. Tak baik membuat orang menunggu, kan.

* * *

.

Ia menunggu komentar dari pembaca berambut jabrik itu lagi, untuk bagian cerita terbaru yang sudah diselesaikan. Selewat beberapa waktu kemudian, komentar pun datang.

Ia mengkliknya perlahan, dan membacanya sembari menyesap air putih di gelas.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menaikkan alis.

'_Karakternya kecewek-cewekan. Ceritanya datar._'

Ia tersenyum tipis, dan menutup jendela_ browser_ itu. Diambilnya buku kimia yang ada di atas meja, dan mulai membaca salah satu bab.

Saatnya menenangkan pikiran.

Ia membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, dalam diam. Biarpun ia tak punya emosi yang meluap secara berlebihan, tapi saraf perasaannya masih aktif...kok.

.

Untuk saat ini, ia menahan keinginan untuk menjotos wajah tanpa ekspresi milik pemuda berambut hitam itu.

* * *

.

Ia meraih gelas _ocha_ di mejanya, dan menyesapnya perlahan. Sinar terang dari _netbook_ sepertinya mulai membuat matanya lelah.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan membesarkan_ font _yang ada hingga terasa nyaman di matanya yang mulai terasa sayu. Diketiknya lagi lanjutan cerita tersebut ke dokumen yang ada.

_Tap, tap tap_.

Jemarinya menari dengan suara ketak-ketik yang samar. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir larut malam.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat karena terus bergerak nonstop sejak pagi tadi, dan baru selesai pada jam delapan malam.

Dan kini, ia melanjutkan lagi mengetik bagian cerita yang terbaru, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebelumnya. Tap, tap, tap. Bunyi papan _keyboard_ yang dipencet memecah keheningan malam.

'_Datar. Rata_.'

Ia teringat lagi pada komentar-komentar sebelumnya yang datang. Puluhan komentar-komentar.

Ia menjeda kegiatan mengetiknya sesaat, dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke kursi. _Hmm.._

Hening malam yang sunyi berada di sekitarnya. Ia memandang langit-langit dalam diam, dan menghela nafas.

'_Apakah ini..merupakan hal yang berguna?_'

Ia mengusapkan jemarinya ke papan ketik yang terasa hangat, dan menatap monitor yang menyala. Tanpa terasa, cerita yang ini sudah menjadi lembar-lembar yang panjang.

Atau, baginya seperti itu.

Ia menatap monitor sekali lagi.

'_Datar. Gak ada konflik_.'

Seuntai kata-kata itu kembali terulang, mengambang di antara udara malam yang dingin. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke kursi lagi,dan memijat pundaknya yang terasa kaku.

Udara malam yang hening kembali mengetuk layar monitor itu.

'_Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku terus melanjutkan...ini?_'

Pertanyaan itu terlempar dalam sunyi. Dan, tak ada balasan.

Lagipula, ia tak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban untuk itu.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa mengantuk, dan kembali melanjutkan mengetik.

.

Tak apa. Karena ia telah memiliki alasan untuk itu.

.

Tap, tap tap. Suara papan ketik yang dipencet kembali timbul, memecah kesunyian.

Gadis itu mengatur _font_ yang ada, dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Karena sekali ia telah memulai sesuatu, ia akan mengerjakannya sampai akhir.

* * *

.

.

**Selesai**

.

_**Writer's Notes**_: Terima kasih sudah mampir sebentar ke fanfiksi ini. Rasanya keren membayangkan Sakura jadi penulis, ya. XD

Cerita ini dibuat untuk para penulis, baik fiksi maupun fanfiksi. **Semangat!** ^^

.

(26/08/2013)

_Di sela-sela keramaian pada jam istirahat_.


End file.
